


The King of Light

by Houko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houko/pseuds/Houko
Summary: 某一天，Noctis以不同的形式醒来…以不同的、灵魂。
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Original Character, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是个和我自己的角色Crossover的同人文。  
> 如果你可以接受，也许可以找到乐趣。如果不能接受，只需要关闭页面。

“Noct、早上了哦…”  
阳光从拉开的帘子刺入灰暗的空间，逆光的人影好像感觉似曾相识。  
睁开眼睛，适应了光线，辨认出面前的人脸。那个男子有着湛蓝的眼睛，让人联想到陆行鸟的金发，雀斑洒落在脸颊。是Prompto。  
“Prompto？怎么回事？”坐起身，“呃…头…”  
“Noct、你醒了 ！你感觉怎么样？要再休息一会吗？”Prompto流露出喜悦和关切。  
而被他称为Noct的那个男子只是面露惊讶呆呆地盯着他。  
“…你叫我Noct？”  
“当然了、说什么呢…你没事吧？”Prompto担忧的眉头加深。  
[Noct]没有回答，摸着自己的喉咙喃喃道，“…我的声音……当然了……”  
“Noct……呃、唔、需要我叫Ignis过来吗？”  
“不、我……”他欲言又止、转而说，“过来这里，Prompto。”那听上去像是个命令。  
但是Prompto没有在意，只是接近。  
他伸出双手捧起Prompto的脸，摩搓着端详。Prompto的眼神有些焦虑地晃来晃去。  
“真的是你——你是 **真实的** 。…以及柔软。呵呵。”他咯咯笑。  
“呃、现在是真的有些奇怪了。”Prompto拿下[Noct]的手，“我去叫伊格尼斯。”

过一会，那个戴眼镜男人，Ignis进来了。他的衬衫上也有些尘土的痕迹，但这不妨碍他看上去很正经。  
“Noct！”  
“Ignis！”[Noct]看上去就要跳起来。  
“我也很高兴见到你。但是什么让你那么高兴？”  
他收起笑容，“…呃、没什么？”他避开眼神。  
“Noct，你还好吗？”  
“唔……大概吧。”  
“你能自己起床吃饭吗？”  
“好。”  
他走出帐篷。  
“Noct！早啊。”帐篷外那个大家伙，Gladiolus打招呼。他拿着毛巾擦汗，似乎才锻炼完毕。  
“你看起来还是完整的、哼？”  
“对啊…是吧？”他眨眼，然后移开眼神。  
Gladio撇下嘴角，似乎不太满意那个回答。

[Noct]端着餐盘，搅拌着勺子，看上去有些心不在焉。  
“Ehm，Ignis？”他出声。  
“怎么了、Noct？”  
“为什么我会早上起来头疼？”  
“你不记得了？…我们昨天有一场恶战。你…伤的不轻。我们处理过了，但是你依旧昏迷不醒。然后我们把你搬到这里……嗯。”Ignis含糊道，忽略了他们被吓坏了的部分。  
他停下、叹口气补充，“我很高兴你现在看上去恢复的不错。”  
“哦…那是个答案。”  
然后[Noct]安静地吃完了早饭。  
“现在感觉好点了吗、Noct。”Ignis关照他。  
“嗯、谢谢你，Ignis。”他顿了一下补充，“早饭挺好吃的。”  
“现在还有感觉哪里不适吗、头痛？”  
“那个已经没事了，不过……”  
“是什么？你说。”  
“Ermmm…………”他的眼神游离看上去犹豫，“我想告诉你们一些事。”他最后说。  
“Gladio、Prompto，过来。对，你们全员。”他听上去下定了决心。

[Noctis]面对着三位伙伴。站着、叉着腰、似乎不知道该看他们还是该看自己的脚。  
“我是说，我真的不知道该怎么说才好、但是…我想你们最终会发觉的。我也不想欺骗你们，或是我自己。嗯、重点是——我 **不真的** 是Noctis。”最后他看向三人。  
三人在一片沉默中交换着怀疑与不安的眼神。  
“一下子难以相信？我能理解。我刚才也很困惑。”  
“Noct，你是说你的记忆问题——”Ignis想说出他的猜测，但是[Noctis]举手示意打断了他。  
“不、不是记忆问题。”他断言。  
然后自顾自地前进话题，“——好吧、我想我现在只需要做我想做的就行了，然后你们就会明白了。”

他走进伙伴们。  
“我刚才观察了Prompto、然后现在——”  
他靠近Ignis，朝他的脸庞伸出手。  
“我要摸你了，Ignis。”他的语气不容拒绝。  
“…可以？”Ignis很迷惑，但还是配合，稍微弯下腰，让视线和Noctis平齐。  
他们保持一个很近的距离。那个人盯着Ignis绿色的眼睛，而那绿眸中也映出对面的蓝色。  
然后那双蓝色的眼睛温柔的笑了。  
“hum…你的眼睛 **真的** 很美丽、Ignis。”他平静地微笑。  
“呃…谢谢？”  
然后他转向Gladiolus，抬头仰视、朝上捧着他的脸。  
“行吧、这的确挺奇怪的。”Gladio抱怨，但也没有抵抗，反而俯下身子。  
他抚摸上那张脸，略感粗糙，那红棕色的眼睛只是盯着他，然后他摸索到眼下的伤疤附近，他的视线往上，那里有横着的另一道伤痕。  
“哦、你有 **那道疤** 了……hum……cool。”  
他放开了Gladio，低头像在思考。  
“你在想什么、王子？”Gladio挑眉。  
他哼笑。“哦、对了，还没有检查‘王子’的部分。”  
“Ignis、镜子之类的？有吗？”  
Ignis从魔法里翻找出一枚方镜想递给他。  
“帮我拿着。”他说。  
所以Ignis照做了，把镜子举在自己胸前。“这样行吗？”  
“嗯哼。”他点头。  
那个[Noctis]盯着镜子，摸上自己脸。  
“噢、真的是Noctis。呵呵、瞧瞧你，多么漂亮的酷小子。”他转着角度仔细观看，“hum…真是无瑕……当然了…啊、仔细一看这边和Prompto一样有痣啊。”他喃喃道。  
他退远一些，一只手撩开自己的T恤一角，露出腰部的肉体。  
“噢~以及你真的有腹肌……呼呼、真不错~”他用另一只手的指尖掠过腰间的肌肉。  
“够了！…不要、再继续了。”Ignis出声阻止他，像是扶额般扶着眼镜，“我们已经理解到你不是Noct了。这绝对很奇怪、所有这些。”  
“是啊……我从没见过Noct这么自恋、以及…Ehm…”Prompto本想说‘以及语调很性感’，但他把话吞了回去。  
那个Noct因为Prompto发出一串咯咯笑。  
“以及从没有笑的那么频繁…”Prompto看着他那样补充到。  
“我想他也是……真是浪费。”他微笑，抚摸了一下自己的脸，然后那微笑还残留着，在Noct的脸上看上去很美，就像他习惯那样。  
三人看着那个笑容，时间短暂的停留。

“…现在、如果可以的话，我想你回答一些问题。”Ignis呼气，  
“如果你 **不是** Noct。那么你是谁？Noct又在哪里？你是怎么变成Noct的？”  
“很自然的疑问，Ignis。”他点头。  
“但是很遗憾，我也不是很清楚到底是怎么回事。”  
“真的吗？什么都不知道？”Ignis皱眉、显然不满意这个答案。  
他推了下眼镜，“好吧、让我们一步步来。你的名字是？”  
“我的名字？…不是那么重要吧…”  
“我们不能就继续叫你Noct、那有些…令人迷惑。”  
“…有道理。好吧、我的名字是…Bri…light…Bright。叫我Bright就好。”  
“…听起来就像是你临时说出来的、不过好吧。”Ignis点头接受。  
Prompto歪头念出新的名字，“Bright、hum？…感觉跟Noctis正相反。”  
“倒也不全是相反……算了。”  
Ignis想要继续询问，“然后——”  
“——等等。”但被[Noct]举手打断，“有关Noctis的答案是——我不知道。”  
“…你说过了。”  
“是的、我说过了。”他皱眉，“所以你再问也问不出什么。”  
他们僵持了数秒。  
最后Ignis说，“好吧，我为我的追问道歉。但是我是真的担心Noct。”  
“我理解。相信我，这种形式不是我所期望的。”  
“…Noct是没事的对吧？”Prompto担忧地说。  
“我不确定但…我觉得他应该没事。”  
“有什么证据吗？”Ignis问。  
“他还活着。我是说，他的身体在这。…以及这个世界还需要他。让我代替他是 不能接受的。……或者我可以吗？不、他不回来就没意义了……”  
[Noctis]边说边来回踱步起来，思考的样子说着什么。  
“你不是Noct的第二人格之类的对吗？”Ignis确认到。  
“对。”  
“你更像是另一个灵魂…但是在Noct的身体里！”Prompto的语气渐渐兴奋。  
“正是。”  
现在他们已经逐渐理解到发生了什么。  
“…你不能够跟Noct换回来？”Ignis尝试询问。  
“我可以把这个身体还给他，只需要他回来。”  
“他不在那？”  
“是。”  
“然后你并不知道他在哪？”  
“嗯……”他看向旁边。  
大家沉默。寻找问题似乎已经到了头、也没见着解决办法。

“总之，我不是你们的敌人，这点是肯定的。你们很幸运，我是站在你们这边的，我会帮助你们。”那个人自顾自地总结到，似乎试图让他们放心。  
“哼、当你被困在别人的身体里你还能怎么做。”Gladio出声。  
“噢、我当然可以干别的事情，既然这是Noctis的身体。我可以直接要挟你们做 **任何事** ，只需要说：‘你们不想Noctis受伤对吗。’”他微笑着但眯起眼睛。  
“你应该感谢我站在你们这边。以后你会的。”  
“是啊、感谢你表现得像个混蛋，殿下。”格拉迪欧皱着眉头。  
“呵呵呵、不用谢，Gladio。”  
Ignis意识到他可以威胁是事实而冒冷汗。同时也惊讶到他们仍然算是在开玩笑。也许是受了Noctis外貌的影响吗。

Ignis静静整理思绪，试图归结眼前的灵魂的情报，然后他想起了一个盲点。  
“我有一个新问题、可以吗？”  
“如果我可以回答。”  
“你听上去…知道我们。不只是名字而已。”  
“哦、是的。我 **知道** 你们。比你想的还要多。”他笑着轻快地回答。  
“那么——”Ignis的心里似乎涌出了更多的问题。  
[Noctis]闭上眼睛摇头同时摇动食指。  
“给点时间，Ignis，时间会解决的。”他低声说。  
对三人来说，看这样的Noctis真的很新鲜。

“好吧。我想我们现在暂时只能接受和假冒Noct在一起了。”Gladio眯起眼睛盯着Noctis总结到。  
他感受到视线 转头对Prompto说，“不要那样看着我，我也不想接受。”  
“他是对的，”Ignis说，“我们现在只能接受现状。然后花时间寻找解决办法。这整个事情实在是太新奇了。我从来没听说过类似的。”  
“以及我的使命是保护Noctis的身体，不管里面是什么。”Gladio锁紧眉头盯着话题中心、语气不善。  
而那个熟悉的面孔只是挂着不熟悉的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真正的Noctis在哪？他最终会回来的。然后故事还会继续。


	2. 2-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现在他们得和 _假冒的_ Noctis一起旅行。  
> 他的真意到底是……

“嗯、我说、呃…你们现在的进度是什么？”那个[Noctis]向Ignis询问。  
“进度？”  
“我是说嗯…计划？目标？现在是个什么情况？”他摊手，“既然现在我是Noctis了，你懂吧。”  
“你想替Noctis做他的工作？”  
“我说过我会帮助你们。实际上就是我会帮助他。”他的眼神晃了一下，“…不过不超过某种程度。”  
“但是…”Ignis推了下眼镜，寻找合适的说辞，“你知道他是个‘王子’对吧。我们不能就让某个不清楚底细的人做‘王子’的工作？”  
“也许你是对的，但他现在不在这、你们又能怎么做？把我像个雕像一样供起来？”[Noctis]甩手、不以为然。  
“他说有道理。”Gladio加入了讨论，“我们总不能一直把他囚禁在某处吧。让他的身体待在我们的眼皮下更安全，那样也意味着他得跟我们一起行动。”Gladio只是看着他，而[Noctis]回应以点头赞同。  
Ignis思考后，态度软化了一些。“……好吧。”他说，“我不清楚你知道到什么程度，所以我就直接说我们现在的计划了。”  
[Noctis]伸手示意请继续。  
“我们正准备去欧尔缇谢（Altissia）。为了…和‘神巫’汇合。”Ignis缓慢而笼统地说，“但是船还在修理中。所以现在我们继续一边周游路西斯一边寻找‘王家之力’，顺便做点猎人的活以便维持生计。大约就是这样吧。你能理解吗？”  
“嗯哼。”对方轻快地接受了一切说法。  
Ignis盯着那个[Noctis]，试图看穿他。  
Gladio开口，“不过我得警告你，别做任何危险的举动。不然我的确需要考虑拘束你的行动。”  
“哼~你是在威胁我别威胁你？这是逻辑错误、Gladio。呵。”  
“嘁、随你怎么说吧。”Gladio摆手。  
“那只是玩笑、Gladio。我永远不会对这个身体做任何伤害。”他停止了笑容、转动自己的手腕、捏了捏拳头，“不用说什么，我自己会证明的。”  
Gladio没再说话，冷静地看着他。  
“我理解你们现在不相信我。不过我相信你们。那对我来说就足够了。”  
Ignis挑眉、略显露惊讶。

“所以…我们什么时候出发？”他抬头。  
“别让我提醒你，你不是我们的领导。”Gladio抱着胸。  
“我觉得我现在是你们的王子。”  
“啧、 **不是 你** 。”  
“放轻松、大块头~"

“所以、怎么办？”Gladio转向问军师。  
“嗯……”Ignis推了下眼镜，“现在的情况也不是很紧急，首先从简单的狩猎委托开始习惯吧。”  
“休息好了就出发吧。”他继续说，“你还需要…过来这边、让我再检查一下。”

在Ignis的指令下，[Noctis]坐下脱掉了背心，他甩了甩头发。Ignis面对着他背上的疤痕，伸出的手又收了回来，只是用目光检查着。  
“Ignis？”  
“怎么了、Noct？”Ignis停了一秒，改口，“我的错…Bright。”  
“嗯…”对方略过了名字的问题，“你们间总是Ignis你发号施令吗？”  
“不。一般是我提供计划和建议、Noct进行决定。”  
“那现在该我来负责下令咯？”  
“你知道你不能那样做。”  
“哼哼、是吗。…算了、就是个玩笑。”  
Ignis抬头，现在看不到那个难以捉摸的笑容，但起他的码语气听起来没有恶意。

Ignis在沉默中完成了对他的检查。  
“表面上看起来你的确没事。”  
[Noctis]便重新穿上衣服。  
“内部有哪里不适的吗？”  
“我很好、军师殿下。如果这个身体有哪里不舒服我会告诉你的、OK？”  
“…好。”  
Ignis没能找到任何线索。

那边Gladio和Prompto已经把营地中散落的物品收整的差不多了。  
Gladio朝这里喊话，“喂、闲下来了的话、过来帮忙收拾帐篷！”  
“啊~对王子多么好的皇家从者。”那个人笑着讽刺道。  
“是啊、这也是你的皇家工作之一！”Gladio反讽，“现在闭嘴干活！”  
“是是。”

————

“我们该出发了。拿着这个，陆行鸟之笛。”Ignis递给[Noctis]一个哨子，“你…会骑陆行鸟、对吧？”他听上去有些担忧。  
“没真的试过。不过我骑过别的的生物，所以我觉得没问题。”那个[Noctis]耸肩。  
Prompto从背后拍上他的肩膀、跨步到身旁，“如果你有陆行鸟的问题、问我就对了！”  
“噢、所以你就是陆行鸟大师。”他笑到。  
“哈哈、差不多吧。”

在Prompto的领导下，他牵过陆行鸟的缰绳。  
陆行鸟在那个人面前看上去似乎很紧张，不敢与其对视，垂下脑袋 焦虑地小幅度晃动。  
Prompto心里疑惑，也许陆行鸟以他无法理解的方式知道面前的人不是他们认识的Noct，但就算如此 他也没见过被牧场驯养的陆行鸟在人类面前表现出这样的姿态。  
“嘘……没事的、放松。”那个[Noctis]似乎对这样的状况习以为然，他靠近过去，手自然地缕过羽毛。  
“…乖孩子。”从他喉咙里吐出的音节低沉而柔情。  
Prompto知道的Noct偶尔也会宠爱陆行鸟，但眼前的人似乎又有那么些不同。  
很快陆行鸟回到了正常的模样。Prompto也一同放松下来 抛掉了刚才的疑惑。  
“…你喜欢陆行鸟吗？”Prompto问，也摸着他的陆行鸟。  
“为什么不？他们很可爱。”  
“是啊！可爱吧！”  
“不过还没你可爱。”  
“…哈？你说啥？”  
 _他说了什么？_  
“说了 **你** 很可爱。”  
[Noctis]看向这里，以眯着眼睛的笑容肯定到。  
“呃…啊…谢谢？哈哈…”Prompto尴尬地笑笑。  
也许又是一个陆行鸟笑话，Prompto不太确定该怎么回应，但是听见Noctis的声音以那种语气称自己“可爱”，那有些…  
Prompto观察他，他看上去没有太在意只是专注于陆行鸟。  
“呃、你准备好了就可以骑上去了。”  
“好。”  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“不用担心。”他蹬上鸟鞍。“驾！”  
是的，就像他说的一样，他熟练地驾驭着陆行鸟。

————

徒步和陆行鸟当然是不够的，他们的主要移动手段还是那个爱车。  
“喔喔、是雷加利亚（Regalia）…近距离看起来超酷呢~”  
那个人似乎很兴奋地跑过去、贴近着观察雷加利亚在阳光下闪耀的黑红外壳。Ignis回想起了小时候的Noctis。  
眼前的人脸上显露着新奇而高兴，研究车窗边缘，又跪在座位上观察后面，和孩童的印象重合起来。  
“Noct、不要爬上座位。”Ignis温柔的声音传来。  
“是、你是老大。” 他嘟嘴、爬了下来，这才坐好。  
踩下油门的Ignis才意识到自己刚才又叫错了名字。他泄露一声轻叹。  
但是谁都没有指出来。

路上、Prompto转过头朝他搭话。  
“呐、你 比起陆行鸟更喜欢车吗？”  
“怎么样呢…”  
“都喜欢？”  
“非要说的话是我喜欢活物。但雷加利亚很帅所以喜欢。”  
“我也是！陆行鸟很可爱、但果然雷加利亚有着特别的意义呢。”  
“是呢~”  
“已经是像家一样的感觉了呢什么的~”Prompto突然一顿，“啊…是对我们来说…怎么说呢…”他的声音瘪了下去。  
对方只是哼哼笑，“可惜晚上不能睡觉呢~”  
“是哦~”Prompto笑了回来。

外面的一切似乎都对他来说很新鲜，他的目光时不时盯着远方、坐姿也随着乱动。  
“喂喂、老实坐着。”Gladio叫他。  
“是是。”  
他坐好，把手放在腿上，但是朝着Gladio抱怨：  
“我想和Prompto坐一起啊~” “诶？”Prompto回头，  
但Gladio立刻按住他的肩膀说，“不行、你得由我看住。”  
“虽然你这么说、其实是嫌前面太挤了吧~”  
“哼、既然你这么明白那就别抱怨了！”  
“哼哼~”  
“你那样闹腾的话、还不如睡着吧。”  
“欸~~那样太无聊啦。”  
Prompto看看他，半张着嘴似乎想说点什么，Gladio却先说：  
“那就是日常，没那么多有趣的。”  
[Noctis]手叉在胸前向Gladio不满地挑眉。然后却低头陷入了安静。  
一会后，他向后躺、头枕在垫子上，望着天。  
“…我知道了，会当个睡美人的。”他说，  
“Gladio、肩膀借我。”  
“啊？”  
还没等Gladio反驳，Noctis的身体倒过来，头靠在自己肩膀上闭起了眼睛。  
Gladio皱眉侧头看着那家伙，但是看着那张脸及感受到传来的呼吸，也就没能再说些什么，把声音都吞回了肚子，最后他泄气，干脆顺其自然了。

————

一行人在休息站停车，进入了快餐店。Ignis和Gladio去商量着接什么样的委托。  
[Noctis]则好奇地张望着店内。Prompto照看着他。  
“嘿、呃…Bright？你…”Prompto试图寻找话题，“没来从没来过克洛小窝？”  
“从没进来过。”他看向Prompto。  
“哈、真的？…你、不是路西斯的人？”Prompto小心翼翼地问。  
“如果你这么问的话…是啊。”  
“这样啊……所以…你从哪来的？如果我这么问的话？”  
他淡淡地微笑了没有回答，Prompto看不透这张熟悉的脸背后到底在想些什么。  
然后他开口，“…我来自 **很远很远** 的地方。”那低沉平静的声音仿佛也从远方传来。  
“噢……”Prompto吞咽了口水，没有再追问。

Prompto的目光晃到他身后的街机。  
“那你玩过正义怪兽V吗？”  
“唔、我应该回答什么…”  
“哈？还有玩过和没有之外的答案吗？”  
“算了、让我们直接开始吧！”他反而说。  
这一听Prompto可就立马来了兴致，“噢、所以你有兴趣啊！好嘞、开始！需要我让你吗哈哈！”  
“才不用！我会踢你的屁股！”他举着拳头，勾起嘴角。  
“哈哈、你说了啊~让我们拭目以待！”

他们很快投入到游戏中去，敲击按键的声音和游戏的音效此起彼伏。  
Prompto在操作中瞥见Noct认真盯着游戏机的模样，现在他的眼里，一切与以前和Noct在机厅相伴时没什么差别。  
最后胜利和失败的音乐响起。Prompto激动地握拳，而[Noctis]锤下按钮遗憾地甩头。  
“怎么样！我赢了！就差那么一点啊、Noct！现在看看是踢谁的屁股啊哈哈！”Prompto顺手就拍到了Noct的屁股上。  
“呃啊！你…！”对方跳了起来、脸上闪过许多表情，像是惊讶、害羞、不知所措。  
最后他皱着眉头但还是笑着，伸手一指，“下次我会击败你！”  
Prompto捕捉到他差异的反应，喃喃地唤他，“……Noct？”  
眼前的人一愣，“…呃、不、只是我。…Bright。”他干涩地回答。  
Prompto终于回过神来，“噢、对…我是说…抱歉。…Bright。”  
[Noctis]撇了下嘴角、耸肩，“没事。”他又恢复了微笑。  
Prompto还是一脸尴尬地愣在原地。  
旁边，Ignis像是算准了时间，他的声音传来，  
“你们玩开心了吗？ 我们得出发了。”  
[Noctis]跟上另外两位伙伴的脚步朝外走去。Prompto看着那熟悉的背影，仿佛却有些遥远，直到对方回过头来，向自己招手。  
“我说…我们的确玩的挺开心的、对吧？”Prompto绞着手指。  
“我很开心…和 **你** 在一起。”他回以微笑。  
不知怎的 在Prompto听起来 他指的好像 _不是_ 玩游戏。


	3. 2-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们是如此地相似而又不同……

一行人驱车来到湖畔旁。开阔的平原草地上，目标的迦楼罗就群聚在前方。四人弓着腰靠近，躲在岩石块后面确认着。群体中个头最大的个体正甩着脑袋晃着大牙，圆润的身体踱来踱去，一副焦躁的样子，那就是首领的迦楼罗女王了吧。  
Gladio本来是想选择饕餮的，但Ignis觉得那些迅猛的带毒生物对现在的Noctis来说太过危险，而缓慢的草食野兽只要不接近就相对安全。  
“走吧。” Gladio朝伙伴们招手示意。  
[Noctis]也想跟上，但却被Gladio按住肩膀，“不、你在这里等着。”  
那个人抬头看他，“只有你们没关系吗？”  
“这种程度没问题。”Gladio坚持，“不如说要是你干了多余的事可就头痛了。”  
他们僵持了几秒。最后[Noctis]退回来不再看他，“… 我知道了，我会待在这。”  
Gladio朝Ignis点头，“Ignis、拜托了。”  
Ignis也以点头回应，“嗯。”  
Prompto最看了一眼[Noctis]，也掏枪跟上了战场。

他们没有交流得很清楚，但是[Noctis]能察觉到时不时投来的视线，是Ignis，在盯着自己。明明他现在还在混战当中，也许这就是Ignis的本事、是他的职责所在。  
那个[Noctis]知道视线，是因为他把头探出岩石外窥探， _他也在盯着他们_ 。他们看上去一如既往地配合默契、武器召唤也在普通地使用着。  
迦楼罗女王沉重的身躯撞向Gladio，那力道绝对不轻，但还是被Gladio的盾牌挡停、下一秒挥下的大剑斩断了怪兽引以为傲的大牙、沉闷而痛苦低吼传来。  
看来这场战斗对他们来说的确不在话下。[Noctis]的身影完全隐藏到了岩石后面。

讨伐结束后三人返回，[Noctis]确实还待在原地。他正坐在岩石背后，手里把玩着什么。他转过头停下手中的动作，三人看得很清楚、那是一把短剑，还是他们熟悉的样式。  
Gladio皱起眉头，“那个是…哪来的？难道说…”  
“—你可以召唤武器？”Ignis快速说出，语气介于确认和质问之间。  
“啊…我看你们好像的确没问题的样子，也是闲着，就尝试用这个身体使用魔法了。”他的语气像是在谈论天气一般平常。  
“试了一下、意外简单得就成功了呢。也许是肌肉记忆吧？”  
他抛起匕首、刀刃在空中划出利落的圆弧、下一秒又灵巧地接在手中，完全不像是初次接触。  
“啊、难不成那个也能做到吧。”  
还没等其他人说些什么，他站起身来、向旁边的空地抛掷匕首，后一瞬间随着一缕蓝光，那个身体出现在指向的前方。  
“呼……想做就能做到呢我。”他揉揉肩膀、转过身、毫发无损。  
Gladio倒吸凉气，另外两人也一脸惊讶。  
“这样一来我也可以参加战斗了？”那个[Noctis]朝Gladio挑眉问到。  
Gladio和Ignis交换了一下不安眼神。  
他继续说，“反正你们又不能让我永久地远离战斗？”抱着胸，听上去有讽刺与不满。  
“……先要和我锻炼了再说。”Gladio最终说。  
“哼~”他似乎是思索了一下，“也是…” 就算是同意了。

————

他们还在车上。但夕阳西下，不管愿不愿意，一天总是会结束。于是一行人决定在就近的地标露营——就像往常那样。

[Noctis]坐在营地的边缘处独自发呆，似乎在盯着月亮；Gladio在附近做着自重锻炼，他的眼睛几乎没有离开[Noctis]的背影；而Prompto查看着相机，顺便把那背影也照了进去。  
Ignis做饭的香味飘了过来。  
“饭做好了，都来吃吧。”  
随着Ignis的宣告，大家围着篝火聚了过来。  
今天的美食是——  
各种蔬菜的块状物，绿的红的黄的，浸在汤汁中，甚至看不见一块肉。虽然这形容听上去似乎不够好，但闻起来还是美味的。  
[Noctis]看看盘子中的食物又看看Ignis，Ignis对上他的视线、推了下眼镜。两个人什么都没说。

晚饭的流程相安无事地继续。[Noctis]拿起勺子将要送进嘴里，却感受到扎来的视线，他忍不住慢下手中的动作向上看。准确地说三人都有在看他，不过Ignis从刚才开始就一直在 _盯着他_ 。  
只见[Noctis]以一种无奈的表情把动作做完、蔬菜塞进了嘴里，Ignis这才像是松了口气，开始动用自己的餐具。  
“就算你不那么紧盯着，我也会好好吃蔬菜的啦。”[Noctis]开口就准确地戳中了Ignis的心事。  
“你是怎么……”Ignis的话卡在了喉咙里。  
这应该可以说是Noct比较私人的习惯了，甚至可以说是秘密。就算Ignis表现得很明显，也不是随便哪个人都会知道其中的意思，他是怎么……  
“…总之多吃点。”Ignis最后说，伴随着放弃似的叹息。  
对此那个[Noctis]咯咯笑起来，“我知道啦。” 他说，然后继续他的进食。他吃饭的样子依旧很平静，脸上并没有显露出太多，但起码没有像真正的Noct那样对蔬菜皱着眉头。

“不过话说回来为什么Noct那么讨厌蔬菜啊。”他闲聊一般地问。  
“Noct说过不喜欢形状触感味道之类的。”Ignis答道，“啊…”，然后下意识地掩住自己的嘴，他不确定是否应该告诉这个人Noct的信息，不过他已经说了。  
“也就是说只是挑食而已嘛。真是小孩子气啊~”那个[Noctis]晃晃勺子，对此评价到，看向一边露出了轻柔的笑容。  
看着那个简直像是自己说自己的样子，Ignis也忍不住笑了出来，“呼呼…是啊…” 也许Ignis不会知道自己的表情有多温柔。

——————

夜深了，是该入睡的时间了。其他三人明显在收拾准备着，[Noctis]抱着胸有些迟疑。  
“晚上果然要睡在一起吗？”他问。  
“怎么、不爽吗？”Gladio说。  
“从安全的角度考虑也希望你能配合。”Ignis说。  
“嘛、反正都是男人，没事的啦。帐篷很大所以意外地没有那么挤哦。虽然不能滚来滚去就是啦。”Prompto说。  
“是那样吗…”  
“就是那样啦～”Prompto用手肘推推他，“啊、你想的话也可以用Noct的睡袋。对吧、Ignis？”Prompto看向Ignis，Ignis点头回应。  
“我考虑一下…”  
“什么叫考虑一下啊！”Gladio拍上他的肩膀，“赶快去睡，明天早起、训练，明白了吗、公主。”  
[Noctis]侧过脸对Gladio的发言挑眉、但没有反驳。然后他转了下眼睛、叹气，认命般地说：“我知道了。”  
“啊…”他看向prompto。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“我想和prompto一起睡。”  
“欸？…可以啊？”  
“我可不想睡觉的时候被Gladio挤着。”  
“哈？！”  
“那我睡中间，Noct睡旁边吧。”Prompto一顿，“啊…Bright呢、Bright。”  
“那就这么定了。”说着他脱鞋、钻进帐蓬。

Gladio拉住了想要跟着进入帐篷的Prompto，对他耳语：“喂、那家伙好像信任你，稍微看着他一点、别让他跑了。”  
“嗯、我懂的。”Prompto点头，又看向帐篷的方向，“虽然我觉得他大概不会逃跑吧…”  
Ignis进入了帐篷。他拍了下[Noctis]的拍肩，抿着嘴顿了下，努力控制叫出口的名字。“…Bright，我也睡你旁边、可以吗？”  
“唔…嘛、Ignis也不错吧。”那个人给了一个眯着眼睛的笑容。Ignis不清楚他所谓的 _不错_ 指的是什么，不过看样子算是同意了。  
“不过我才不会逃跑啦…”他没有看Ignis，喃喃地说。然后他打了个哈欠，揉了揉充当枕头的睡袋， “哈啊…晚安。” 便躺了下去，自顾自地结束这一天。

——  
黑暗里，橙红色的微光亮起，像是火苗，却是一双眼睛——那黑发下的眼睛不是本来的蓝色。  
他没有动，脸上没有笑容，只有周围同伴的呼吸声传递在安静的夜晚。  
那个存在看着眼前金发的人，伸手轻柔地抚摸那脸，然后收回手手轻轻地搭在他的腰上，将身体靠近了些许、搂着他，终于又闭上了那双眼睛。回归于黑暗。

————

Gladiolus从帐篷里钻出来的时候，天边还是鱼肚白的黎明。他迷迷糊糊地打了个哈欠、伸展身体、睁开眼睛，这才发现不远处有一个人影，正在盯着太阳升起的方向。他一愣，那不是Noct的身影吗。然后转念回想起现状，也就不再那么震惊了。  
“哟、这可真是早啊。”Gladio上前打招呼。  
那个人回头，看见Gladio后，脸上泛起淡淡地微笑。“早安。” 他回应。  
“我居然能看见Noct起的几乎跟太阳一样早，连梦里都不会有。”Gladio从鼻子里哼气，几乎是在笑。  
“某人不是叫我早起的吗。”他挑眉道。  
“我是说了，但也没想到你会这么早。”Gladio的眼睛转了转，“你对我的话那么上心 可没看出来啊。”  
他看了看Gladio、转回头去看向朝阳，“也不是那样…早起对我来说很平常而已。”  
“哦？~”

Ignis从帐篷里走出来。  
“早安。”[Noctis]向他打招呼。  
Ignis愣了一秒，“这是什么情况。我看见了Noct早起的梦吗。”  
那个[Noctis]翻了个白眼，“是是、只是我、光之精灵、由太阳驱动的生物——Bright。”  
“那么就是个噩梦了。”  
“哈、哈—太好笑。”他的眼里根本没有笑意，“我都不知道Ignis你还会说笑话。”  
“…也许我真的希望这一切只是梦。”Ignis低声喃喃地说。  
“你就那么讨厌我吗。”他皱着眉头瞥了一眼Ignis。  
“呼，抱歉……”Ignis考虑了一下措辞，“我对您本身没有那么多非议。但我不喜欢这个现状是事实。”  
“嗯…”他没有看向Ignis但似乎接受了这个说法。  
“不过换个想法的话，早睡早起对Noct的身体更好。请继续。”  
“呵~”那个人这才笑了出来。  
“我去准备早饭。”

Gladio朝帐篷里探头、喊道：“喂、快起来吧，只剩你了。”  
里面的Prompto动了动，似醒非醒地呢喃着回应，“啊—？那怎么可能……Noct肯定还在睡吧 ……”  
他半睁着眼睛寻找四周但只的确只剩他自己。这让他好像醒了一半。  
他撑起身子，满脸疑惑，“诶、怎么回事、Noct呢？？”  
“不、Noct还没回来，只是 _那家伙_ 。他已经醒了、在外面呢。”  
Prompto愣愣地看着大个子，花了两秒钟反应过来他话中的意思，“噢……” 他眨眨眼睛，“所以他还是个早起鸟？”  
“确实。甚至比我还早，几乎是黎明，真是令人吃惊。”  
“那么早！？”  
这下他可真醒了。


End file.
